


Home, Chapter 2

by anxiety_junkie



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiety_junkie/pseuds/anxiety_junkie
Summary: Was the wave sent by Gabriel Tam a trap to lure his children out of hiding?





	Home, Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Home, Chapter 2

## Home, Chapter 2

Waking at his usual early hour, Mal climbed out of his bunk to get the water boiling for tea. Pulling up his suspenders as he walked into the galley, he was surprised to see Simon already there, sitting at the table with a mug in his hand. 

"Good morning, Captain. I hope you slept well?" 

"Better'n you, I'm thinkin'," he said, smirking a bit when the younger man blushed. "Surprised to see ya up so soon, Doc, figured you woulda been up late." 

"Yes, well... I was, but I couldn't really sleep. I had a lot to think about. I still do, actually." Simon stared at his tea, a slight frown creasing his forehead. 

Mal nodded, pouring his own mug and sitting down. "Haven't changed your mind about stayin', have you?" 

"No, not at all! I meant what I said last night, Serenity is our home now. I just keep thinking about that wave, from my father." Simon sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't trust him, Mal. I don't know anything about cortex technology, is there any way that wave could have been traced to us when it was activated?" 

Mal's eyebrows shot up at the doctor's rare use of his name. "Huh. Well now, that's more a question for little Kaylee, of course, but I don't believe so. You thinkin' they could've used it to pinpoint Serenity's location?" 

"Yes, exactly. Things have been tough enough lately, the last thing we need is for this to, well, as Jayne would put it, 'bite us in the ass'. I just want to make sure we're not putting the crew in any more danger, even if the warrants were revoked." Simon took a gulp from his lukewarm tea and stared at the table, rubbing one finger back and forth along the grain of the wood. Mal looked at him in some concern. 

"I'll talk to her and Wash about it when they roust themselves outta bed. It's good thinkin', Simon, but don't fret yourself into a state over it. One thing I've learned over the years is to not worry 'bout things you can't control." He winced at the disbelieving snort from the other man. "Well, okay, I try not to anyway. 'Sides, don't you have better things to be thinkin' about right now, like Jayne maybe?" 

A warm, shy smile blossomed on Simon's face, causing Mal to raise an eyebrow when he thought about the reason. "Yes, I suppose I do, don't I? Thank you, Captain, you've made me feel a bit better, surprisingly." He got up from the table and put his mug in the sink. Looking at the captain with a serious expression, he asked, "You will tell me what Wash and Kaylee say?" 

"Count on it, Doc. I'm no more lookin' to get humped by the Alliance than you are. Now, there's no one sick, and we'll be in the black for another day and a half, so if I don't see you two for the rest of the day - well, long as River behaves herself, let's just say I won't come knockin', dong ma?" 

Simon laughed, sounding more carefree than Mal had ever heard him. "Thank you, we may take you up on that." He paused, glancing sidelong at the other man. "I must say, you're taking this situation better than I expected. I know how you feel about relationships among the crew..." 

Mal shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Well, mayhap I've changed my position there a bit. Always felt it split loyalties, but so far it hasn't caused harm. Fact is, seems to bring us together a bit more." He pointed sternly at the doctor. "But if you tell that to Wash or Zoe, I'll vent you." 

"You have my word, Captain." Grinning, Simon left Mal in the galley and climbed down into Jay - into their bunk, closing the hatch as quietly as he could to avoid waking Jayne. He undressed, for once not worrying about putting his clothes away, and slipped back into bed. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and he pillowed his head on his lover's chest. 

"Where'd ya go, lianren?" Jayne whispered, lightly stroking his back. "Missed ya." 

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up for some tea, and talked to the captain for a while. Did I wake you?" 

"Naw, weren't really asleep. Figured there was somethin' on your mind, you were kinda restless last night. Is it 'bout your la shi tou father and that wave?" 

"Yes it was." Simon lifted his head and kissed Jayne deeply, still reveling in the new sensations of lips and tongue. Pulling back, he said, "I really don't want to talk about that now, though, okay?" 

"Fine by me. Had other things on my mind 'sides talkin' anyways." Rolling them over until they were face to face, Jayne continued to kiss him greedily, running his hand along Simon's side and down to his ass, caressing the perfect skin. He loved running his rough hands on that porcelain silk, so different from his own; the younger man was so responsive when touched, there had been more than once Jayne had come just by watching him. 

Simon moaned quietly in his mouth as Jayne lightly teased his opening with already slick fingers, and slung his leg up over the bigger man's hip to give him access. Jayne pushed in, almost immediately hitting the sweet spot, and Simon arched against him. He prepared him slowly, stretching the sensitive flesh; then rolling onto his back, brought Simon up to straddle him. 

Planting his knees into the mattress, Simon raised his hips and guided Jayne into his body, sinking down all the way to the hilt, and they both gasped. He sat there unmoving for a moment, gazing down at the beautiful grey eyes that held his, and felt a wave of tenderness so strong it threatened to overwhelm him. Then Jayne grabbed Simon's hips and began to thrust, hitting his prostate each time, and Simon couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him again, eagerly sucking on his tongue. Taking Simon's cock, Jayne began to stroke, palming the crown, and Simon started sobbing out his name over and over. Suddenly he threw his head back and cried out, coming in Jayne's hand and on his stomach. Jayne plunged in deep once more and rode the waves of an orgasm so intense it felt like their first time all over again. 

Simon collapsed onto Jayne's chest, kissing his face and neck as they calmed and their heart rates slowed. Jayne wrapped his arms around him and brought him back down so they could lie facing each other again, tangling their legs together. Simon buried his face in Jayne's neck, inhaling the warm musky scent of him. 

"You know something?" he said, and Jayne could hear the smile in his voice. 

"What's that?" Jayne asked sleepily. 

"Sex is better with kissing." 

"Mmm, yeah. Kissin's good, I guess." Simon snorted, so Jayne proved it by kissing him again, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away. "Think ya can sleep now?" 

"Mmm hmm." Simon's breathing became slow and even as he drifted off. Glad he was able to take his lover's mind off his worry for a bit, Jayne tightened his arms around him and followed him into sleep. 

* * *

"Kaylee, got a minute?" Mal stuck his head through the hatch, seeing Kaylee's feet sticking out from underneath the engine. 

She slid out and sat up, wiping her hands. "Sure, Cap'n, what's up?" 

"Come up to the bridge for a sec, will ya? Wanna talk to you and Wash together." 

"Shia, be right there." 

Mal walked back towards the bridge, stopping in the galley where Book was reading in the common area. "You busy, Preacher?" 

"Not at all, Captain. How can I help?" 

"Not sure, but I could mayhap use your not-so-preachery knowledge of all things military and criminal. Can you come to the bridge?" 

Book closed his bible and stood up. "Of course, though I don't know how much help I will be." 

Mal cocked an eyebrow at him sardonically. "You never do, yet you always are. Have you seen Zoe?" 

"I believe she's keeping her husband company on the bridge, seeing as we're deep in the black right now." He smiled knowingly at the captain. "I'm going to assume Jayne is too...busy to join us?" 

Mal tugged at his ear, looking uncomfortable. "'Spose you could say that." Book hid a larger grin, deciding not to tease the other man for the moment. They found Zoe on the bridge as predicted, sitting on Wash's lap, though she stood when she saw Mal. 

"Sir? Somethin' up?" 

"Yeah, Mal, you look worried. Oh, wait, what am I thinking? You always look worried. Well, except for the times when you looked pissed off." Mal gave his pilot a dark look that was ignored, as usual. Wash quieted, however, when his wife put her hand on his arm. 

Once Kaylee joined them, Mal leaned against the railing and faced his crew. "The doc brought up a point this mornin'. Told him not to worry about it, but it got me to thinkin'. Kaylee, that wave that was triggered when Wash brought up the warrants, is there any way it could be traced back to us? That we were the ones triggered it, I mean?" 

Her forehead wrinkled as she thought. "Don't know how it could, Cap'n. After all, anyone who brought up the warrants would get the same recording, right?" She looked at Book, who crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. 

"The doctor has a good mind. Hadn't thought about it, but there are indeed ways that it could be known who reviewed that particular warrant. However, Kaylee is right, anyone who brought it up would get the wave for Simon. Not sure, though, why they would put a trace on a revoked warrant, tech like that isn't cheap." 

"You thinkin' maybe it's a trap, sir?" Zoe asked, unconsciously putting her hand on her shotgun. Mal saw it, however, and wondered to himself when she had started caring for the Tams so much that she would go into defensive mode at just a hint of a threat to them. 

"I am, and so is Simon. Haven't asked him yet if he wants to contact his parents. He may not know yet himself, which wouldn't surprise me none. But I want us to keep our eyes peeled for the next few weeks. Wash, watch the cortex, make sure those warrants stay revoked. Zoe, when we get to Persephone, see if any of our contacts has heard anything." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Now, this could be somethin', but it could be nothin', so I don't want us goin' overboard worryin' about it, dong ma?" He gave Kaylee a significant look, who had the grace to look sheepish. "I'm gonna go talk to our resident crazy-girl, see if she can give us any insight. Y'all get on back to work." 

~tbc 

translations  
dong ma - understand  
lianren - lover  
la shi tou - shithead  
shia - affirmative 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Home, Chapter 2**   
Series Name:   **Home**   
Author:   **noandwhere**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **10k**  |  **07/01/06**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  Was the wave sent by Gabriel Tam a trap to lure his children out of hiding?   
Sequel to:  Home, Chapter 1   
  



End file.
